prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Yattemita
55904a71.jpg|Mirai activating a Yattemita 3493da9f.jpg|I tried doing a PriChan Debut! (Mirai & Emo) Cfbb69d0.jpg|A Million Flowers for the Thrilling Future Emo activating her yattemita.jpg|Emo activating a Yattemita Pom Pom Sky High Dream.jpg|Pom Pom Sky High Dream! Play Sound 17.jpg|Anna activating a Yattemita Play Sound 27.jpg|Go! Go! I tried a PriChan Debut! (Anna & Sara) Play Sound Version 2 17.jpg|Selfish Sonata Fortissimo Pom Pom Sky High Dream with Mirai.png|Pom Pom Sky High Dream (Mirai & Emo) Sara activation her yattemita.png|Sara activating a Yattemita Play Sound Sara's Yattemita.png|Engraved Beat! Resounding Heart! Sparking Guitar Rhythm for You! Rinka activating her Yattemita.png|Rinka activating a Yattemita Mysterious Magic.png|Charming Mysterious Magic 'Yattemita '(やってみた, English Translation: "I gave it a try!") is an appeal much like the Making Drama and Prism Jump in previous series. During a performance Idols can insert them to increase their Likes and convey their feelings to the viewers. In game, Yattemita are based on the brand the users coord is. To perform them an Idol must use their PriChan Cast and select the Appri for it. List of Yattemitas Season 1 *Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut! ( , Go! Go! Purichan Debyū Yattemita) is the first Yattemita performed in 1 by Mirai Momoyama and Emo Moegi, then by Sara Midorikawa and Anna Akagi in Episode 09. It involves the users posing and moving around in various video images, then posing together for the finisher. *A Million Flowers for the Thrilling Future ( , Mirai Tokimeku Mirion Furawā) is a Yattemita performed by Mirai and Emo in episode 2 and 8, and in 3, 4, and 5 by Mirai. It involves the users sprouting from a large flower and causing many to rain down, which they turn into a bouquet as the Pri Flower shop appears behind them. *Pom Pom Sky High Dream! ( , ?????) is performed by Emo Moegi in episodes 6 and 7, then by Emo and Mirai Momoyama in Episode 13. With her pom-poms, Emo poses before different backdrops with large, exciting words behind her. She runs forward and leaps onto a large ball, which throws her into the air for a final pose as hearts and flags raise behind her. *Selfish Sonata Fortissimo ( , Wagamama Sonata Forutisshimo) is performed by Anna Akagi in episodes 10 and 12. Sliding her fingers across the keys of her piano, Anna continues to play her melody. Then she lifts her hands to hit the keys, which lifts her body up, and the scene cuts to her hanging on to the fortissimo symbol with one hand. *Engraved Beat! Resounding Heart! Sparking Guitar Rhythm for You! ( , Kizamu Bīto! Hibike Hāto! Supākingu Gitā Rizumu for You!) is performed by Sara Midorikawa in episode 14. *Charming Mysterious Magic ( , Iwaku no Misuteriasu Majikku) is performed by Rinka Aoba in episode 15 and 16. Other Season 1 List of Game Yattemitas First Yattemita The first Yattemita activates before your live. It will change depending on what brand the tops your character is wearing belongs to. Second Yattemita The second Yattemita activates during your performance. It will change depending on the stage your character is performing on. Third Yattemita The third Yattemita activates during your performance. It will activate when at least two pieces of your coord come from the same brand. If your coord does not come from a matching brand, the Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut! Yattemita will activate. Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies